


Spooky... Scary... Natsu!

by Kitten_Kuti



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, Fluff, first fic on here, i have no idea what i am doing, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Kuti/pseuds/Kitten_Kuti
Summary: It’s halloween. Here at Fairy Tail we have a yearly slumber party in the guild hall. The whole guild is there. We all have fun dressing up in costumes, eating, and playing games.There is no drinking alcohol allowed.After dark is when things change. We all gather up and tell spooky stories. Not all of us get a chance to tell a story, but those who do are very good at it. Before the party, we draw a paper from a bag. Ten of the papers have numbers written on them. The rest are blank. The numbered ones tell what order the people go in.I just did this cause I was bored. It's unedited. Sorry. I hope you enjoy. If you think I should add onto this, I will. I want to make another, but with a different pairing and different story.





	Spooky... Scary... Natsu!

Tonight, the first storyteller is Warren. “Once, there was a girl named Lucy,” he started. ”Every night, Lucy would sneak out of her house to go play in the forest with her friend. 

“One night, it was dark and foggy in the forest. Lucy called out softly for her friend. There was no answer. Looking around, she decided he must be in the forest already. Quickly, she made her way to their special glade, a place only they knew of. 

“When she entered the glade, no one was there. Again she called for her friend, and heard the leaves rustling behind her.

The real Lucy, sitting beside Natsu, shivered and grabbed onto Natsu. “When Lucy turned around and poked the bushes,” Warren continued. “No on was there. Lucy called out ‘I know you’re there come out. You won’t be able to scare me!’

“Instead of her friend coming out, she heard someone giggle. The voice replied ‘Your friend is no longer here. You won’t ever see him again.’

“‘I don’t believe you! Where is he!?’ she yelled.

“‘If you really want to know, I will show you.’ After the voice said that, something fell out of a tree.

“Lucy cautiously approached it. When she got closer she could she what it really was. It was her friend! He had been beaten and bitten by something.

“Slowly, she reached out and touched his face. It was warm, but there was no pulse. Tears slid down her cheeks and landed on the boy. Sobbing, she questioned,   
‘Why? Why did he die? What did he do to deserve to die?’ No one answered. Her sobs grew louder and she screamed ‘WHY?! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! HE DIDN’T DESERVE TO DIE!’

“The voice spoke again. It whispered in Lucy’s ear ‘He didn’t deserve to die. Neither do you, but you are going to die.’  
Lucy’s hugged Natsu as tears slipped down her face. Warren continued “Then Lucy turned around, but no on was there. ‘I am coming.’ The voice whispered in her ear. Lucy’s head whipped to the side, but again no one was there. Whimpering in fear, she shuffled towards the path that lead out of the woods. ‘Run, Lucy, but I will catch you’ came the voice. Lucy began running. She ran, but the edge of the woods was nowhere to be seen.

“‘Lucy, oh Lucy~,’ sang the voice behind her. ‘You can’t escape me~.’ It came from beside her. ‘I am everywhere~.’ It sang on her other side. Lucy started running faster.”

Shaking, Lucy buried her face in Natsu’s scarf. “Lucy,” someone called above her.

“Lucy, I am coming for you,” a voice called behind her.

“Lucy, say goodbye~.” A voice whispered into her ear. Then someone touched her throat. Lucy screamed.

“It’s ok, Lucy. I am right here,” Natsu hushed. Natsu, cuddling Lucy, glared at Warren, Erza, Gray, and Juvia, who had conducted the scare.

The next day

“Natsu, I’m ok. Really, you need to stop worrying,” Lucy laughed.

“I still think you need more sleep,” Natsu grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know It's short, but hey, if you like it I will write more of these. I know it's nowhere near Halloween but I wanted to do something like this. Thanks for reading. Bye~.


End file.
